A Past Forgotten
by Abyss Kurokari
Summary: Twilight and friends couldn't be happier as they are, everything was peaceful ever since Discord was reformed, but when a mysterious and unknown Alicorn appears in Ponyville, and has forgotten everything about himself and the world, it will be up to Twilight and her friends to help him find and get over his mysterious past... and then find a future. TwiXOC, AJXOC, CelestiaXDiscord
1. Chapter 1

A/N: welcome one and all, to my third fanfiction. This one is a My Little Pony fanfiction, and is actually based on a series of dreams I have been having. It takes place just before the episode where Twilight becomes an Alicorn, and it's rated T for minor gore, a little language here and there and mild suggestive themes. the rating may change at a later time to "M" if I decide to give the story a sexual spin. I hope you like this idea and the story. Pairings will be (in order of relevance) TwilightXOC, ApplejackXOC and CelestiaXDiscord. oh, also, i'll be uploading two or three chapters at a time but might not update very frequently, as my car is broken down and I have no internet at home. best possible schedule would be two or three chapters at once every two to three weeks. please be patient. also, Flames will be used to warm my house. lastly, the chapters will get progressively longer as time goes by. Without further ado, let's get this show started!

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Alicorn

It wasn't exactly a run of the mill day in Ponyville. Why? Because Princess Celestia was coming for a n "unofficial casual visit", though nopony was treating this situation as "casual". Twilight Sparkle was checking the decorations and banquet the ponies of Ponyville were busy preparing, Rarity was dressing herself in the finest silk and gems, Rainbow Dash was already finished clearing the sky of clouds, though she kept one to nap on, Applejack was helping with the decorations, Pinkie Pie was baking delicious treats with the Cake family, and Fluttershy was practicing with her semi-famous bird choir. Even Spike was busy cleaning the library (though the mess was entirely Twilight's fault).

As the preparations finally neared completion, an unnatural silence fell over Ponyville. Twilight stopped and looked around, realizing the birds had stopped chirping and the wind had stopped blowing. "Hey Applejack, does it seem… quiet to you?" asked the purple pony. Applejack stopped and looked around, "I guess it does, whatd'ya think's wrong?" before Twilight could answer, a sudden and violent earthquake shook every corner of Ponyville. Twilight and Applejack both dove under a picnic table, Spike fell off a ladder in the library, Rarity had to splay herself out on the floor of her botique to keep from falling over, Pinkie made an amazing dive to catch a falling cake in her hooves, Fluttershy cowered on the ground with her head under her hooves, and Rainbow had no clue there was a problem as she was napping ON A CLOUD. The tremor stopped just as suddenly as it started. Applejack looked around from under the table, "what was that about? That coulda been real bad… let's go see if everypony's alright!" little did they know, there was one mysterious pony who most certainly wasn't alright.

On the edge of the Everfree forest, a black Alicorn with a silver mane was running for his life, Timberwolves pursuing him with an unnatural bloodlust. He tripped, landing on his face and looking over his shoulder just in time to see a Timberwolf lunge at him. Letting loose a pained scream that echoed throughout Ponyville, making Applejack's sensitive ears twitch. "huh? What's that?" she asked as she looked towards the Everfree forest with concern… The alicorn's wing was caught in the beast's jaws. The alicorn yanked his wing free, causing blood to spurt from the now shredded flesh as he once again took off and tried to fly, but to no avail, as some of his feathers had been ripped from his left wing by the Timberwolves. The wolves were gaining and he was too tired to maintain a full sprint. Just as all hope seemed lost, a flash of orange passed him and he collapsed, turning his head to see his daring rescuer Applejack kick one of the wolves so hard it was sent flying. Applejack shouted at him to keep moving, so he did, and though his body was wracked with pain, he kept going towards Ponyville…

Twilight and the others were eagerly awaiting the Princess's arrival, she was due any second. Twilight looked around, noticing the lack of a certain apple loving pony. Turning to Pinkie Pie she asks "Pinkie, have you seen Applejack? She should be here! What if the Princess notices she's gone? What if-" she was cut off by the princess and her escort swooping down and landing gracefully just a few meters away. Twilight put on a nervous smile and approached as Celestia stepped off her carriage. "hello, my dearest Twilight, and hello to you all as well" the princess said, smiling at her favorite student. Twilight waved her hoof, "hi princess, I hope your flight was enjoyable?" she both said and asked. Before the princess could respond, an injured black pony with wings and a horn stumbled into the town square. Rarity looked at him and gasped, "oh my goodness, that man is hurt! She exclaimed, pointing a hoof his way. Just as everyone looked, he collapsed onto the grass, breathing heavily and blood pooling beneath him. Celestia gasped for two reasons, both the obvious , and the fact that this Stallion was an Alicorn, which isn't exactly common. In fact, the only alicorns Celestia knew were herself and her Sister Luna. Everyone rushed to the injured pony, just as Applejack came charging back, skidding to a stop right behind him, and gasping at the extent of his injuries. His left wing was truly a sad sight, mangled and missing quite a few feathers. His head weakly turned towards the princess, and he mumbled something only Celestia heard, earning a gasp from her. "Celestia…?" His head and body went limp as consciousness left him. Celestia turned to Twilight and her friends. "Quickly, you must get him to the hospital! He can still be saved, but only if we hurry!" nodding, Applejack and Twilight picked him up and started carrying him towards the Ponyville hospital. Celestia watched as they carried the black-furred pony away. She could have sworn he looked familiar to her…

A/N: there's chapter one! I'm hoping you all like the story so far. It's actually a pretty slow start by my standards, but trust me, the story will improve as it goes. Keep reading and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A Past Forgotten Chapter 2: The Aftermath

A sharp stinging pain was all the alicorn could feel as his eyes opened, he looked around the room he was in, all white and sterile, "a… a hospital? What… happened?" just as he asked, a certain pink pony popped into his view, "hi there sleepypants! How're you feeling? Good I hope? Oh I'm so happy to meet another new pony! My name's Pinkie Pie! What's yours?!" Pinkie's mouth was going a mile a minute and it made the black furred, injured pony's head spin. "uh… my name?" he looked into her eyes, seeing his reflection in them and realizing his name was pretty much all he could recall about himself. "My name's Edge. Why am I here, what happened to me?" Edge asked as his deep purple eyes quite literally glowed at Pinkie. Pinkie's mane deflated slightly, "you don't remember? Applejack fought off some big scary Timberwolves that were attacking you! Your wing got hurt, but the doctor says it should heal up just fine. Oh! Anyway, you stumbled into Ponyville and passed out, and my friends brought you here so you can get all fixed up!" her mane regained its poofyness almost instantly. Edge smiled at the funny antics of the Pink pony, "where is this 'Applejack'? I'd like to thank her properly. Pinkie started bouncing in place, "okie dokie lokie!" she bounded to the door and out without another word. Edge looked at the door as he heard voices coming closer, then the door swung open and in walked not only Pinkie and Applejack, but Twilight and Celestia as well. He noticed the crown on Celestia's head and blinked confusedly, "which one is Applejack?" he asked.

Applejack tipped her hat at him, "howdy there, you feelin' any better? I sure hope yer not in too much pain, the doc said he did everythin' he could to fix you up right." Edge smiled, "aside from the slight stinging, I'm fine. Thank you for saving me. I wish I could remember seeing you do it." Twilight took a few steps closer, "you don't remember?" Edge put a hoof to his chin, straining to remember anything or everything. After a few seconds he shakes his head," no, I can't remember anything since before I woke up here. Only my name." Celestia hummed an interested sound, causing Edge to look up at her, " I didn't know my being hurt was enough to bring royalty to my side. I'm sorry I don't remember your name, I just know you must be a very important pony." Celestia put a hoof up to silence him, "I normally wouldn't be visiting just anyone in a hospital, but I'm almost sure I know you from somewhere." Twilight looked up at her teacher, "really? How?" Celestia looks from Edge to Twilight and back, "I'm sure I've seen him before, a long, long time ago. He also knew my name when he walked into Ponyville, just before he collapsed he looked at me and said my name." Pinkie put a hoof to her chin, "so he's pricess Celestia's old friend? Wow!" she started bouncing in place again. Applejack straightened her hat and looked at Edge, "but he doesn't remember anythin'. That could be a problem." Just then, the door swung open and in walked the doctor, a white unicorn with a fiery red mane and a clipboard suspended magically in front of him. He looked up at the full room and upon noticing the princess, kneeled, "Princess," he started as he stood back up, "I'm sorry, but I need to check his wounds and possibly change the bandages." Celestia simply nodded and stepped aside. Twilight watched as the doctor looked over the bandages on Edge's left wing. Pinkie hopped up next to the doctor and asked "how's it look doc?" the doctor frowned, "not too good. His feathers should grow back but he's going to have a few scars." Pinkie frowned at the words, but once again perked right back up. "Well I'm glad! Hear that Edge? You'll be all better in no time at all!" Celestia blinked at the name, muttering it to herself a few times. She still couldn't recall where she'd heard that name before, but she did recall hearing it. The doctor looked over his shoulder, "I'm sure you four don't want to see his injuries, so if you like you can go back to the waiting room and I'll inform you when I'm done." Twilight and Applejack both nod and walk out, Pinkie bouncing close behind. Celestia stayed, prompting another look from the doctor. "you're going to stay? I warn you, it isn't pretty." Celestia simply nodded her response. The doctor starts slowly unwrapping the injured wing and flinches as the princess gasps. Blood stained the feathers that remained and two large tears in the flesh of the wing were clearly visible. The doctor looked over the injuries and says "there's definite improvement. I did need to change the bandages though." As he re-wraps the bleeding wing, Celestia can't help but feel knots in her stomach. She got the feeling Edge was very important but for the life of her she couldn't figure out why, and the grotesque look of the injuries didn't help either.

As the doctor finished he turns towards Celestia. "he will have to take good care of his wing, but he should be able to be released tomorrow afternoon." Celestia nodded, "thank you." Edge spoke up, "Princess, why are all those ponies out there even here? Do I know them?" Celestia smiled kindly at him, "in truth, I'm here because I feel like I know you from somewhere, and Twilight and Applejack are here because Pinkie Pie convinced them to come." Edge chuckled, it was funny to him that Pinkie would sit by the bedside of an injured pony she didn't even know, and even funnier that she brought her friends. "I see… well, I'm sure glad I woke up to Pinkie Pie. I'm pretty sure if it was any other pony, or even nopony, I wouldn't even have remembered my name. uh… princess, could you send those other three in here when you leave? I fell a little talkative and I just know Pinkie'd enjoy talking, but I want to get to know the ponies that saved me." with a smile Celestia nodded, "of course. I'll be leaving now, but I do want to speak to you sometime soon." Before Edge could answer she was out the door, the doctor following behind. No more than a minute later, Pinkie came bounding in, followed shortly after by Twilight and Applejack. "so? Did the doctor say when you'd be able to get out of here? Oh I hope it's soon, I have so much to show you around Ponyville!" Pinkie stated excitedly. Edge quirked an eyebrow, but smiled, "I'd like that, considering I don't remember anything I think I could use a guide around town." Pinkie squeed at the opportunity to get to know another friendly pony. Edge turned his gaze to Twilight. "and your name is?" "oh, where are my manners? I'm Twilight Sparkle." Edge smiled, "a beautiful name." Twilight blushed slightly as Edge looked to Applejack, "and you, Applejack, can you tell me how I wound up here?" Applejack nodded, "well, from what I saw I'm purty sure you were in the Everfree forest when some Timberwolves jumped ya, I don't know how long you were running but you were exhausted when I found ya. From what i heard I reckon ya stumbled into Ponyville a few minutes later, right after the Princess arrived, and passed out. Yer mighty lucky though, if you hadn't made it that far, you'd probably'a not made it." Pinkie gasps, "that would be so horrible, can you imagine a pony dying on the edge of ponyville? Oh my gosh, that's so horrible!" Edge winced at her loud voice, but nodded, "I guess it's just my luck, I think I remember another thing about myself, I'm always lucky. I might be wrong but that's the feeling I get." Applejack continues, "Anyhow, after I beat the wolves back, I came runnin' to find ya, and found you just after you passed out, you were right smack dab in the middle of the town square and everyone had just seen ya. Celestia told us to bring you here, so me and Twilight carried ya all the way here. The doc had to put some stitches in ya, but he said you'd be just fine." Edge smiled at the ponies, "well I guess I owe you two then. I do have a question. Can I get to know you two better? Nothing would make me feel better than having somepony to talk to, and I'm curious about you two." Twilight waved a hoof in the air, "I'm sorry, but I have a lot of studying to do…" Pinkie made a huge "aww" sound and pouted, "but Twilight! He's stuck here and has nopony to talk to! You just gotta stay! You could make a new friend if you do!" Twilight shakes her head, "sorry Pinkie, but I just can't. I have to master twenty five new spells by next Monday." Edge perked up at that, "spells? Interesting… I think I remember something about that… what was it…" his hoof moved to his chin as he thought… "no… I just can't remember… wait… there was somepony following me with those wolves! He cast a spell that made the ground shake, trying to trip me." Applejack and Twilight cast glances at each other, "I reckon that must be the earthquake we felt!" AJ said earning a nod from the purple pony. Edge looked from them to Pinkie Pie and back. "anyways… what do you three do for a living?" Pinkie started a long and very fast chain of thoughts on baking and Sugarcube corner. Once she was done, Applejack started talking, "well, I work on the Apple family farm. We grow the best durn apples this side of Appleoosa!" Twilight finished with "I'm a student, the princess herself is my teacher and mentor." Edge nodded, "all very interesting jobs. Now, Twilight, can you tell me a little about yourself?" Twilight shakes her head, "sorry, but I have to go get started on my studies." Before anypony could respond she had teleported herself back to her home. Pinkie frowns at where Twilight just was. "well that wasn't very nice!" she said as she looked back to Edge. "so, Edge, what's YOUR special talent?" Edge blinks a few times, Applejack places her hoof on Pinkie's shoulder and looks at Edge, "I reckon he can't remember, he does have amnesia." Pinkie started bouncing in place, "ooh! I love guessing games! Lemme see your Cutie Mark!" Edge once again blinked, before turning on his side to show his Cutie Mark, revealing a red gear with a blue lightining bolt through it. "Ooh! Ooh! It kinda reminds me of Dashie's Cutie Mark!" Edge looked at Pinkie, "Dashie?" Applejack nods, "she means our friend Rainbow Dash. If you still had yer memories I bet you'd know her name at least, after all, she IS the only pony to ever make a Sonic Rainboom." Edge hums curiously, "Sonic Rainboom?" Pinkie started up again, "yeah! Sonic Rainboom! It's incredible, she can fly so fast a sonic boom and rainbow can happen all at once when she flies!" Edge smiled, imagining what that'd look like. "interesting. She must be really fast!" just then, the doctor walks back in. "alright you three, visiting hours are over now." Pinkie frowns at the doctor but nods, looking back to Edge, "I'll be here to show you around tomorrow, K?" "Alright, thank you Pinkie." AJ tipped her hat, "I'm sure I'll see you around if yer gonna be in town tomorrow. Bye!" the two guests walked out, pinkie frantically waving her hoof, and with that, the Black and silver pony was alone again. "they seem nice… I just can't help but feel awkward around new ponies, even ones as nice as them… I can't wait for tomorrow! Once I've seen the sights and got to know those ponies better, I'll try to find out more about myself. For now…" he laid his head back on the reclining bed, closing his eyes and allowing sleep to overtake him.

A/N: chapter two! I hope I'm keeping everypony in character. If not, please let me know how I can improve in A review. I'll be happily working on the next chapter. I have quite a few tricks already planned for this story. Until next time!


End file.
